Consumers use the Internet to search and browse for a variety of different types of content. While browsing the Internet, a user may encounter a website that specifically references or otherwise relates to other content such as book that may be available in an electronic format. If the user desires to learn more about this other electronic content, he/she must leave the current context of their Internet browsing activity and perform a search or browse for the other electronic content, which may be disruptive to the user experience.